sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Μαδυβάττης \Αρσαβία
Μαδυβάττης Madduwatta, Μαδυάττης thumb|300px|[[Λυκία, Ηγεμόνες Λυκίας.]] - Βασιλέας της Αρσαβίας (Arzawa) (περί 1370 - 1355 π.Χ.) - Χρονική Περίοδος Διακυβέρνησης: Χετταϊκή Εποχή, 14ος Αιώνας π.Χ.. - Γέννηση: - Θάνατος: Ετυμολογία To όνομα "Madduwatta" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη " ". Γενεαλογία - Οίκος: [[]]. - Πατέρας: - Μητέρα: - Σύζυγος: - Τέκνα: Εισαγωγή Madduwatta (sometimes given as Madduwattas http://pages.sbcglobal.net/zimriel/amc/arzawa.html) was a king of Αρσαβία (Arzawa), in Anatolia, about 14th or 13th century BC. Βιογραφία - Τα σημαντικότερα ιστορικά γεγονότα, κατά την διάρκεια του βίου του, είναι: Πιθανόν αρχικά ο Μαδυβάττης (Madduwatta) (or Madyattes, in Hellenized rendering) ήταν τοπικός βασιλέας ενός a Lukka city-state at coast of southwestern Asia Minor. He faced a struggle, in the Λυκία/Λυδία (Lukka Lands) (posterior Καρία (Caria) and Ασιατική Δωρίδα (Doris), against a "man from Ahhiya" (πιθανότατα την Αχαϊκή Κρήτη), named Αστερίων (Attarisiya]] (in Hellenized renderingBryce, Trevor R., 'The Trojan War: Is There Truth behind the Legend?', Near Eastern Archaeology, Vol. 65, No. 3. (Sep., 2002), p. 193) and lost his rule. Ο Τάνταλος Α' ο Κατακτητής (Tudhaliya I) (1390 - 1365 π.Χ.), βασιλέας της Χετταϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας (Hittite Empire), gave Madduwatta asylum, and even gave him (back?) the mountainous kingdom Zippasla (i.e. Sippylos, the mountainous part of Lydia?) with the Siyanti River Land (Μαίανδρος (Maeandrus river)?); αλλά υπό την προϋπόθεση ότι Madduwatta θα το χρησιμοποιούσε ως βάση για να εισβάλει στην Αρσαβία (Arzawa) (κλασσικό εχθρό της Hittite Empire). When Madduwatta did this, Kupanta-Kurunta, king of Arzawa, destroyed his army (again) and occupied Zippasla. Once more, Τάνταλος Α' (Tudhaliya I) defeated Madduwatta's enemy and restored Madduwatta to his throne. And then, Madduwatta's previous enemy Attarisiya attacked Zippasla, with 100 chariots (famously). This time, Madduwatta did not even defend himself, but fled a third time to the Χετταίοι (Hittites). Tudhaliya II sent a third army under Kisnapali (or Κυθνοβάλης, in Hellenized redering) (a Hittite general) to the land to drive Attarissiya out. This time, the Hittite army was ordered to stay. Madduwatta, apparently, then decided he was never again going to suffer such indignities. When Dalawa (classical Tlos, Lycian Tlawa ) and Hinduwa (compare classical Hindus river, in soutwestern Asia Minor) rebelled, Madduwatta suggested that Kisnapali take Hinduwa while Madduwatta take Dalawa. But while Kisnapili was on his way to Hinduwa, Madduwatta allied with Dalawa, and with its help ambushed and killed Kisnapali. Independent once more, Madduwatta married the Arzawan king's daughter, and soon took that kingdom too (ίσως περί 1370 π.Χ.). When Tudhaliya I ordered Madduwatta to put down a revolt in Καβαλίδα (Hapalla) (a kingdom, in central Asia Minor), he did - but then Madduwatta forced Hapalla, too, to switch loyalty to his own side. He then bullied Pitassa (την μελλοντική Πισιδία) into his kingdom, even closer to the Hittite heartland. Under Tudhaliya's successor Αρναβάνδο Α' τον Ευσεβή (1365 - 1355 π.Χ.) (Arnuwanda I), Madduwatta even allied with his old foe Attarisiya and invaded Alasiya (Salamis, Cyprus). So, Madduwatta had conquered the whole of western Anatolia. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Βελλεροφόντης *Ιοβάτης Βιβλιογραφία The main source is the "Indictment of Madduwattas" by Arnuwanda, Tudhaliya's heir. (Beckman pp. 153-160). (The "Indictment" was first assigned to the end of the Hittite kingdom, a mistake that persists to this day in certain places.) #Beckman, Gary, 1999, Hittite Diplomatic Texts, 2nd ed. Scholars Press, Atlanta. #Bryce, T., 1998, The Kingdom of the Hittites #Drews, R., 1993, The End of the Bronze Age #James, Peter, 1995, The Sunken Kingdom. Jonathan Cape, London. Introduction. #Gurney, O. R., 1991, The Hittites #Lowell, Ian Russell, Annals of Mursili - years 1 to 8 #Macqueen, J.G., 1996, The Hittites #Singer, Itamar, 2002, Hittite Prayers. Scholars Press, Atlanta. Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Astronomia *Arzawa Page *Translation of the Sins of Madduwatta *Collapse of the Bronze Age - Manuel Robbins *[ ] Category: Ηγεμόνες Λυκίας Category: Ηγεμόνες Αρσαβίας